The Little EVE Probe
by This account is banned
Summary: EVE wishes to love. But when AUTO sends her to earth for three days, will she find love in the WALL-E unit she found? A WALL-E/Little Mermaid crossover.
1. Gremlins!

**The Little EVE Probe**

_All rights go to WALL-E and The Little Mermaid._

--

_I'll tell you a tale of the great universe  
And the outer space heroes we love  
Where the BnL commanders are ruling the skies  
In the limitless starlight above…_

The wind blew across the surface of the Grand Canyon on the junk earth, caressing WALL-E's robotics and playing with his eyes. WALL-E closed his eyes and relaxed. The sunlight danced on the dirt, causing it to fly as if it were enjoying the crummy day.

With a grin, WALL-E turned to the little knot of Hal engaged in his latest experiment – launching fireworks powerful enough to break through the atmosphere and explode in space. "Great?" he called to him, he then turned on his tape recorder to play. "The garbage everywhere, the wind blowing in your face… it's a perfect day to be at the junkyard!"

Suddenly, Hal leapt backward as one of the firecrackers dropped to the ground and exploded. WALL-E kicked off his broken rollers, got another pair from another broken WALL-E and grimaced at Hal. Hal chirped sarcastically, returning to work.

WALL-E just chuckled and looked upward at the brown sky.

Hal gently cuffed WALL-E on the shoulder and chirped.

WALL-E beeped like a true historian as he gave the fireworks one final check.

Hal, who was looking to the whole thing, shook his head.

WALL-E jumped as Hal gave him a little scare behind him.

With that, WALL-E shot at the fireworks' wick and they shot off into the sky, disappearing far beyond the clouds where they finally exploded in outer space, in the heart of BnL space.

High in orbit above Earth, the _Axiom_ was cruising steadily through the stars. Inside the ship, however, a great commotion was made over the primary robot crew along with the civilians, who were giving a special performance of _Hello Dolly_ that day.

Once everyone had gathered on the Lido Deck, a young robot by the name of BURN-E ambled onstage to make an announcement. He put in his translator to talk English. "Captain John McCrea on deck!" Immediately, the entire crew rose in deference to their captain.

"And in the role of the boy tonight, M-O!" A round of applause was made as the cleaner bot entered, following the captain to the place of honor.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, M-O," McCrea said to M-O as he sat down in the special chair provided.

M-O grinned and beeped.

McCrea laughed and leaned over to whisper in M-O's ear. "Especially EVE, she's going to be good for the main girl."

M-O slipped backstage and within minutes, the curtains flew open and the musical began with _Put On Your Sunday Clothes, _Then it was time for the the main girl to arrive – but where was she? M-O slid to a halt and dropped his head in his cleaner. _Not again! _He didn't even have to look up at McCrea to know he was angry, and the captain's shout echoed throughout the Axiom. "EVE!"

Meanwhile, down on Earth, EVE was exploring the ruins of an ancient civilization – that of the Mayan people. She was gazing at what was left of the old city's temple when she heard a bot's voice call out to him. "EVE, wait for me!"

"GO-4!" EVE exclaimed as her friend GO-4, clutching a stitch in her chest, came running to meet her.

"EVE, you know I can't fly that fast, my floater aren't as long as yours," GO-4 panted, but EVE held up a hand to silence him. "Look at it, GO-4," she said in awe, pointing to the ruins of the temple. "It is magnificent, is it not?"

"It's great, EVE, but no offense; I'd rather get out of here. Places like this give me the creeps, interesting though they may be."

EVE took hold of the back of her floater. "You are not getting cold beepers now, are you?" she asked.

"Uh, first of all, EVE, the expression is 'cold floaters,' and no, I'm not getting cold. Like I said, even though it's interesting to explore ruins like these, there's something about it that gives me the willies," GO-4 said, following EVE to the temple's entrance nonetheless.

EVE gave him a reassuring grin. "All right, I am going inside. You can stay out here and watch for Gremlins, if you wish." And with that, the probe slipped through the narrow entrance, leaving GO-4 outside. "Okay, good; you go, and I'll stay here and – _what?_ GREMLINS? Jeez, EVE!" GO-4 took off and tried to jump through the temple threshold, but wound up getting stuck in the doorway instead. She struggled to free herself, muttering under her breath the whole time, but to no avail. Finally, she called to her friend for help. "EVE, I need a hand here! I'm stuck!"

EVE emerged from the shadowy hallway, a smile on her pale face. "Oh, GO-4," he said, taking her hands to pull her free.

"EVE," GO-4 whispered as EVE tugged on his arms, "Do you really think there could be Gremlins around here?"

"GO-4, I was simply trying to scare you. Do not be such a – what is the expression – scaredy-cat."

"I'm no scaredy-cat," GO-4 muttered as EVE pulled her free – but neither one of them noticed the scary shadow that passed by.

Once they were both inside, EVE darted off down the musty hallway, pausing here and there to examine certain relics. GO-4 followed behind him, still uneasy about her surroundings. "Yeah, great adventure. It's just like those old books I used to read about explorers who'd be halfway through a room when something would grab them from behind and yank 'em around a corner."

All of a sudden, GO-4 let out a bloodcurdling alarm as a skeleton fell out from behind a pillar. "EVE!" GO-4 bolted hell-for-leather down the hall and crashed right into EVE, knocking him to the floor.

The probe raised her head to get a better look at her friend, who was lying on the floor next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist for security. "Are you all right?" she asked, trying her best to sit up with GO-4 latched on to her.

"Yeah… yeah, I think so. I just got a scare back there," GO-4 sighed, finally letting EVE go. EVE rose from the floor, assisting GO-4, and the two of them continued into the next room. Upon entering, EVE's eyes snapped upon a brilliant sparkle from a back corner. "How extraordinary!" she cried, rushing to her find. Displacing a pile of bricks, EVE uncovered a beautiful, pale blue gemstone carved in the shape of a teardrop. "Have you ever seen something this lovely before?"

"It sure is beautiful," GO-4 breathed. "I wonder what it meant to the ancient Lunai."

"I am not certain, but perhaps BOB-E will know," said EVE, carefully storing the gem in her plant collector.

A sharp crack from behind her caused GO-4 to whirl around. "What was that? Did you hear something?" EVE was too engrossed in the find of another gem to notice. GO-4, definitely feeling scared by this time, tried getting her attention again. "_EVE!_" he cried, stomping his foot in impatience.

"GO-4, calm down. Nothing is going to happen."

These words were barely out of EVE's mouth when a green monster came crashing through the temple wall. "A Gremlin! Run for your life!" GO-4 shouted, taking off for the door and dragging EVE with his beam. The gremlin pursued them all the way to the narrow entrance, through which EVE shoved GO-4 and squeezed his way out. The tiny doorway was no match for the gremlin, who crashed through and chased them to the river. GO-4 and EVE jumped in for safety, while the gremlin roared and raged on the shore. After the twosome made it to the other side, GO-4 shook her head at EVE. "Why didn't you tell me that gremlins can't stand water in the first place? I would've carried a bucket of the stuff with me!"

EVE just laughed. "GO-4, you truly are a scaredy-cat," she told him, signaling the the mini-ship to collect them.

"I am not!" GO-4 retorted before the mini-ship grabbed them, put them in and flew back to the _Axiom._


	2. Starstruck With The Dark Knight

**Author's Note**

**Don't worry about the first paragraph, it's a hologram program. No flames, that means you, anonymous imposter.**

--

The streets of Gotham City were full of screaming, terrified people as the Joker unleashed his newest, deadliest weapon. There was only one man who could put an end to the Joker's heinous crimes… Batman! The Dark Knight himself leapt from his Batmobile and locked eyes with the Joker… the Joker opened his mutilated mouth to sound Batman's doom…

"B? BOB-E!"

Even with the Batman armor encasing his body, BOB-E still managed to jump about three feet in the air at the sound of EVE's voice. When he whirled around and caught sight of his friends, he called for the computer to pause the program. "EVE, don't ever do that again, please! You shouldn't do that to a man who's staring the Joker dead in the eye."

GO-4 burst out laughing. She couldn't help herself; BOB-E was a comical sight in his Batman costume. "I'm sorry, BOB-E, but I don't think Gotham's in any danger right now – from the Joker's crimes or dying from laughing at you. No offense, but the costume is a little wonky looking."

BOB-E blushed. "I know; and it's the last time I trust NAN-E to whip up a costume for me. She loves to work with her hands, you know, and she insisted on making it out of scratch. I suggested she replicate one, but…" here he sighed. "Now I'm fighting crime in Gotham looking like a cross between Batman and the Scarecrow."

EVE chuckled and reached for her plant collector. "BOB-E, you should examine our latest discoveries from the Lunai ruins on Earth. We have found some rare gems this time."

"You found gems this time?" They had BOB-E's full attention. "Computer, replace Program BOB-E-11 with Program BOB-E-5." Gotham City was immediately replaced by a surprisingly cozy room – _not unlike Sherlock Holmes' home, _EVE thought.

Quick as a flash, BOB-E stripped out of his Batman gear. "Let me see here…" he picked up a book titled _Precious Jewels of Ancient Civilizations. _"What have you got for me today, EVE?"

EVE opened the plant collector and carefully lifted the blue teardrop out. BOB-E whistled as he took it in his hands. "I never thought I'd live to see this one."

"What is it?" EVE asked.

"The ancient Lunai called this jewel the Teardrop of the Moon," BOB-E said, without consulting his book. "It was given to their first queen by her husband on their wedding day; the day their kingdom finally entered a time of peace. It was passed on through their family until the Lunai Civil War destroyed the kingdom and left the city in ruins. Thank God the BnL brought the planet out of its Dark Ages and you guys found this jewel."

EVE's blue eyes were wide with wonder. "Intriguing," she breathed.

"What about this one?" GO-4 dug through EVE's plant collector and pulled out the other gem he had found – a fiery red jewel shaped like a heart. Eager as a child at Christmas, BOB-E thumbed through the book with nimble fingers. "Here it is – the Heart of the Sun," he announced, his forefinger resting on a picture of the gem. "Every year, the Lunai would celebrate a holiday called the Sunfire Festival. In accordance with Lunai religious beliefs, a Lunai priest would place this gem – the Heart of the Sun – on an altar in the temple, in order to appease their sun god to keep the sun from burning out." BOB-E shook his head in amazement. "Apparently, it was quite a festival. The Lunai would gather in the temple courtyard for feasting and dancing."

_Wham! _It was like an electric jolt to EVE's positronic net. "Dancing!" she cried, realizing that he had inadvertently skipped _Hello, Dolly._ "The performance! Captain John McCrea will have me dismantled for this!" EVE grabbed the jewels and shoved them back into her plant collector, now that time was of the essence.

"_Hello, Dolly _was today? I could've sworn it was this weekend! I guess some idiot in the theater group slipped us the wrong date," growled GO-4, who was almost as surprised as EVE.

"I am sorry, but we must go," EVE apologized to BOB-E before running out of the hologram program. "Thank you, BOB-E!"

"Anytime, EVE! Anytime," BOB-E called after her, raising an arm in salute.

--

Unbeknownst to EVE, GO-4, or anyone on the _Axiom,_ someone was watching the android like a hawk. "Yes, hurry on back, EVE," a sneering voice muttered to no one in particular. "We wouldn't want to miss dear old John McCrea's party, now would we? Party, indeed, ha!"

Stuck being autopilot, AUTO slammed his hand against the table he was leaning on. "If only John McCrea had made me not be the autopilot of the Axiom when he had the opportunity; I would have shown him how to party! God knows, I have more rhythm than twelve humans." AUTO huffed as he continued to watch EVE and GO-4 dart through the starship's corridors. "Well, I'll give him a party he won't forget soon enough! STU-ARDS!" he called, heralding the arrival of two security bots. "I want you to help me keep a close eye on John McCrea's probe. Who knows? This may be the perfect test of the WALL-E race I've been waiting for." AUTO let out a mirthless laugh as the bots disappeared.


	3. One Of Their World

If you'll remember, John McCrea and M-O were plenty angry at EVE for "playing hooky," more or less, from _Hello Dolly,_ and as he stood before them in McCrea's room, they let him know it.

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you these days, EVE!" McCrea exclaimed, staring at his probe in a mix of anger and disbelief.

"Captain, I am sorry that I missed the performance; somebody must have given me the wrong date," EVE tried to explain.

"Be that as it may, as a result of your careless behavior –"

"Careless and reckless behavior!" M-O cut in, miffed that his fight scene with EVE had been spoiled.

"The entire performance was –" McCrea was interrupted by M-O once again.

"It was ruined! It wasn't the same without you! You're lucky BRL-A filled in for you, though," M-O growled. "But can you imagine how embarrassing it was when we did our opening number and you were nowhere to be found?"

Finally GO-4, who had been waiting in a corner, stood up to defend EVE. "It wasn't her fault – sir," she said upon receiving a warning glare from McCrea. "Like she said, somebody in the theater group must have given her the wrong date. Had we known the play was today, we never would've gone exploring."

"Exploring?" As McCrea put two and two together, EVE glared at GO-4 for being such a big mouth. "You were down on the planet again, weren't you?"

"Nothing happened! Every other probe went down to the planet; why not I?" EVE asked.

McCrea closed his eyes for a brief moment. "EVE, must I explain this again? Those WALL-E units have lived on the planet for so long, they have nearly forgotten all about BnL. The probes who went down to Earth were well hidden so they could observe their progress. I can't imagine what they would do if they saw a human, let alone an EVE Probe!"

"Captain, they do not seem dangerous!" EVE protested.

"Even so, I can't risk losing my probe and my friend to those WALL-E units. God knows, they might take it into their heads to perform some form of experiments on you!"

"Sir, I am fully capable of looking after myself!"

"You are an EVE Probe and a member of my crew, and as long as you are on the Axiom, you will obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen –"

Here McCrea lost his temper. "Not another word! And if I hear of you going down to the planet without my permission again, you will be confined to detention department until further notice! Is that clear, EVE?!"

EVE looked like she might cry. "Yes, sir," she spat before storming out of the ready room, GO-4 on her tail.

While McCrea buried his face in his hands, M-O let out an angry huff. "Sir, if you want my opinion, I think EVE's going through a stubborn streak. But that's just me."

McCrea looked up at his cleaning bot. "Do you think I was too hard on him, M-O?"

"Definitely not! If I were in charge of the situation, I'd keep a close watch on EVE every day. If she won't give up, then neither will we."

All this talk gave McCrea an idea. "You're absolutely right, M-O!"

"Thank you, sir."

"EVE needs constant supervision."

"Absolutely."

"Someone to watch over her and keep her out of trouble."

"I couldn't agree more –"

"And _you _are just the bot to do it!" McCrea said, pointing at M-O, who was struck dumb by the captain's appointment.

--

"Why is it always me in these situations?" M-O grumbled to himself as he strode down the corridor leading to the probe's quarters. "I should be helping command this ship, not babysitting an probe." He came to an abrupt halt and ducked into one of the hallways as EVE and GO-4 came into view. They appeared to be whispering to each other. After looking around to ensure that nobody was there, the two headed off down the corridor. "What are they up to now?" M-O asked himself, sneaking along behind them.

At the end of the corridor, EVE and GO-4 slipped into an empty room – or so M-O thought. He waited outside the door for a minute or so, then snuck inside. The minute he did, however, M-O was smacked in the face by an object hanging from the ceiling, which turned out to be an ancient wind chime. Stifling a curse, M-O crept catlike through the spare officers' quarters. Even though the room was dimly lit, M-O could see well enough. His eyes grew wide when he saw all the objects filling the empty space – old relics, some rarities anybody would kill to get their hands on, and even some of EVE's most treasured paintings. _Obviously EVE's been collecting things,_ M-O thought. He caught sight of EVE and her friend GO-4 and retreated into the shadows, still watching them like a hawk.

EVE was sitting on the couch holding the Teardrop of the Moon in her hands; GO-4 was next to her, trying to figure out how best to comfort her. "EVE, are you okay?" she asked, the wistful look on her friend's face piercing her heart.

EVE sighed. "If only I could make him understand. I do not see the WALL-E units the way he does. Perhaps it is because I long to see one myself, but I do not see how a group of WALL-E units who have merely forgotten about BnL could be a threat." She then broke into song.

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the one  
The one who has everything  
Look at this trove, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one starship hold?  
Looking around here, you'd think  
_"_Sure, he has everything"_

_I have medals and paintings aplenty  
I have relics and gemstones galore  
You want positrons? I have twenty (billion, approximately)  
But who cares? No big deal… I want more_

_I want to be like all WALL-E units are  
I want to see, want to see through true eyes  
Watching the sun rise each –  
What do you call it? Oh, day  
I am curious, but it's not quite enough  
Emotions are needed for crying, laughing  
Shouting your joy as you –  
What's that word again? Play_

_I see them laugh, I see them cry  
All I can do is watch and stand by  
Just a probe, wish I could be  
One of their world_

_What would I give if I could live my life as a WALL-E?  
What would I do to be like you, emotions and all?  
Would I slip and fall, imperfect and flawed?  
Would I still see the world in wonder?  
Rise through BnL, feel my heart beat  
Wanting to fly_

_I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask them my questions and get some answers  
What is anger, and why does it –  
What's the word? Burn  
When's it my turn? When will I feel  
Feel that the dreams I am dreaming are real  
My dreams come true  
WALL-E through and through  
One of their world_

_CRASH!_

EVE and GO-4 leapt off the couch and armed their beam and cannon gun as a loud crash resonated through the room. EVE yelled for the computer to increase the lighting, and sure enough, there laid M-O on the floor amidst a heap of antiques.

"M-O!" cried EVE, surprised to see M-O in his hiding place.

M-O struggled to his feet, scattering the objects as he went. "EVE, how could you – what are you – what is all this?"

EVE searched for the right words. "It is… well… my collection," she said with a shrug.

M-O put on a smile. "Oh… I see. Your collection." His easy tone gave way to shouting. "IF THE CAPTAIN KNEW ABOUT THIS ROOM, HE'D –"

"Jeez, M-O, you're not gonna tell him, are you?!" GO-4 interrupted in a half-shout.

"Oh please, GO-4, he would never understand," implored EVE.

"EVE, I think you're under a lot of pressure here," said M-O, once he had gotten his temper under control. "Why don't we go down and get something to charge up our power?"

A series of multicolored, flashing lights shining through the window caught EVE's attention. "What do you suppose?" She ran to the window and peeked out. The probe let out a gasp of delight and bolted out of her hideout to the nearest probe room with M-O and GO-4 in pursuit.

Once there, all three of them went down to the planet, M-O muttering "Don't say anything to the captain, or we're all dead." They were on a canyon near WALL-E's home, where some sort of celebration was taking place. The most splendid fireworks they had ever seen, obviously the source of the lights in space, were lighting up the starry sky, some rocketing up through the planet's atmosphere to explode in space! M-O couldn't believe his eyes. "Holy toledo!" he muttered, repeating an expression he once heard an old friend in the _Repair Ward_.

EVE, entranced by the festivities and her curiosity fired up, took off for the village with a sonic boom. "EVE, come back!" M-O called after her, but this time, there was no stopping EVE.


	4. The Storm

**Going good so far! No flames, that means you Pillar Of Winter Sucks C***!**

--

Moving as if she never touched the earth, EVE managed to sneak close enough to the village to watch the party unnoticed. The WALL-E unit's music was from the era, the 1960's, from what EVE could gather. _Most intriguing - He looks to a past century in order to create their own style. _They were dancing and carrying on like there was no tomorrow. Fully amused by the festivities, EVE laid down in the dirt, where she had a bird's eye view of a group of WALL-E units playing with Hal. When the young ones ran off to a table laid with snacks, a cake, and a mountain of gifts (_Aha! It is a birthday party!_), Hal stopped and sniffed the air. He followed the new scent close to where EVE was hiding; the probe whipped around behind a nearby rock. It didn't work, though - EVE poked her head around the rock to receive a shriek from the cockroach.

"Hal!" The roach turned away from EVE and ran to the young woman who called her. " C'mon, watcha doing, Hal?"

EVE did a double take at the sight of the WALL-E unit. Perhaps it was just her imagination talking, but at that moment, EVE was certain she had never seen a lovely WALL-E unit in her life. He looked to be about 700 years of age. As she stared at him, a new feeling came over EVE. _Could it be? Am I falling in love? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout from behind him. "Hey there, EVE!" BOB-E called as he bounded up to EVE. "Quite a party, huh?"

EVE swung her arm at BOB-E, intending to shut him up. "BOB-E, be quiet! They will hear you!"

BOB-E's eyes twinkled. "Ooh, I gotcha!" He flopped down in the grass next to EVE. "The secret agents are on a new mission: observe this party for -" EVE clamped a hand over BOB-E's mouth to stifle him.

"I have never seen a WALL-E like him before," EVE murmured to BOB-E, watching him dancing to the music. "He is lovely, is he not?"

BOB-E decided to have a little fun with EVE. "I don't know, He looks kinda slobbery to me," he said, indicating Hal, the cockroach. When EVE gave him a look, BOB-E grinned. "Just kidding. Yeah, he is pretty."

"Hey, hey! Let's have a little quiet here!" Hal came up which EVE assumed to be the unit's friend who had raised his hands for silence. "Y'all can take a break from your dancing, 'cause WALL-E's gonna open his presents! And I've got you a special something for your seven hundreth!"

WALL-E, the unit, blushed like a rose. "Hal, you crazy fool! You shouldn't have!" he said, slapping his friend on the back of his wings.

"No, really?" Hal asked sardonically. He reached for something hidden beneath all the presents on the table. "Happy birthday, WALL-E!" he cried, holding up a statue of WALL-E. WALL-E gave the statue a quizzical look. It sure looked like him!

"Gosh, Hal… it's really something," he said, once he had found his voice. "Looks like one of my friend's statues. When did he do that?"

"During our little trip to the canyon, when you weren't looking," Hal replied. "He did such a good job on it; I asked him if I could give it to you as a present. Of course, I was hoping it would be a _wedding _present instead of a birthday present."

WALL-E rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Hal; don't start!" He chuckled, picking up a few garbage and juggling them. "You're not still sore because I didn't fall for another WALL-E, are you?"

Hal gasped as WALL-E let the apples fly at him; he dodged every single one. "Aw, WALL-E, it isn't just me. The whole village is hoping you'll settle down with the right girl. They're hoping you'll be happy."

WALL-E leaned back against the wall of one of the stone houses. "Oh, she's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet," he said, looking up at the star-filled sky. Unbeknownst to WALL-E, EVE was lying in the grass nearby, knowing for certain she was falling in love.

"Well, have you even been looking hard enough?" Hal asked.

"Jeez, Hal, you're making it sound like a lion hunt. I'd rather find her on my own time. And when I do, I'll know if she's the right girl for me. It'll just - bam! Hit me. Like a desert storm."

WALL-E's last words were heralded by a beep from him to know that the sandstorm was getting close to the party. "Storm coming! Everybody take cover!" one of the boys hollered as the guests struggled to grab the party things and head for shelter.

"Whoa! The wind isn't very happy tonight!" BOB-E shouted over the howling wind. "We'd better get back to the _Axiom _on the double!" He tried reaching the ship, but the storm had cut off his signal. "Well, hit the deck!" BOB-E ran for the forest, but EVE stayed behind. Only four people remained outside - WALL-E, Hal, and two units, who were running for the short slope to the sea, planning to escape to a cave nearby. All three units jumped into the boat anchored below, but WALL-E skidded to a halt when he forgot something from the village. "My BnL Lighter!" he cried, bolting back to rescue his lighter. A moment later, he came running down the hill with Casey on his wheels. Unfortunately for WALL-E, he tripped over a rock and fell, while all the units was hauled into the boat by the others.

"WALL-E!" Hal called out to his friend, who was trying to regain his footing. The units all gasped in horror as a bolt of lightning struck the hill. WALL-E was nowhere in sight.

EVE, horrified at what she had seen, made a dash for the beach, scouting the raging sea for a sign of WALL-E. Finally, she saw him being tossed by the waves, in danger of drowning. Summoning all her probe strength, EVE plunged into the sea and swam out to the helpless unit. She reached out for him, but he slipped underwater before she could take hold of him. _He will drown if I do not save him! _She thought as she dove after him. Upon seeing WALL-E sinking to the bottom, EVE grabbed him under the arms and pulled him to the surface. Gently laying him on her back, the probe struck out for the beach.

--

By morning, the storm had blown off and the sky returned to its cool blue. On the beach, EVE sat next to an unconscious WALL-E, waiting and watching for any sign of life. BOB-E, who had emerged from his hidey-hole in the forest, was nearby to help.

"Is he… dead?" EVE asked as BOB-E gently touched WALL-E's face. The welder bot shook his head. "It's hard to tell without a medi-bot." BOB-E took WALL-E's wrist in his hand. "I'm not sure if I feel a pulse or not."

Suddenly, EVE's face lit up. "No, look! He is activating!" she cried, noticing the power rising on his chest. "He is so beautiful," she murmured, stroking WALL-E's eyes. With love filling her, EVE began to sing to WALL-E.

_What would I give to live like you are?  
What would I pay to stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you smiling at me?  
When could we laugh? When could we cry?  
What could we share as our days go by?  
Just you and me, and I could be  
One of your world_

WALL-E began to stir at the sound of EVE singing to him. As he opened his eyes, he caught a faint glimpse of EVE's face – and then felt a dry skin tickle him, forcing him to shut his eyes. When he opened them again, his mysterious savior was gone. The instant he had heard Hal chirping, EVE ran to hide behind the rocks nearby; she found out that M-O, GO-4, and BOB-E were waiting for him.

"WALL-E? WALL-E, thank God!" Hal appeared on the beach and helped his best friend to his feet. "You really enjoy scaring me, don't you?" he asked, attempting to cheer WALL-E up.

WALL-E, on the other hand, was thinking of only one thing. "A… a bot rescued me. She was… singing. She had… the most beautiful voice," he sighed, a dreamy smile lighting his face.

Hal just chuckled, unsure whether WALL-E was dreaming or not. "I think that lightning bolt may have messed with your mind. C'mon, up we go. Come on!" he called back to the bot, who was splashing around in the water.

Behind the rocks, all four bots were watching them leave. M-O was trying to make sense of the whole situation. "We're just gonna forget this whole thing ever happened," he told GO-4 and BOB-E. "The captain will never know. You two won't tell him; I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece!"

EVE was sitting atop the rocks, staring after WALL-E's departing form. _I know for certain that I love him. I do!_

_I don't know when, I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be  
One of your world_

--

In his hideout on the Axiom, AUTO watched the probe with delighted eyes. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I can't stand this! It's too easy! I figured EVE would fall in love with a WALL-E unit, but this isn't just any unit – he's one of those units!" AUTO roared with laughter. "Oh, McCrea will LOVE that!" He rubbed his hands together like a mad scientist. "McCrea's curious, lovesick probe would make a perfect player in my little game. And in this game, the winner takes it all!" AUTO shouted, with another mirthless laugh.


	5. Buy N Large

"EVE?" BRL-A rang the door chime to EVE's room, hoping for a response. VAC-U, John and Mary were with her, and all of them were as concerned about EVE as BRL-A was. Since the previous day, she had been acting as if she were walking on air.

"EVE? Come on out for a while. You've been in there all morning!" BRL-A called gently. The doors opened and out came EVE, humming a cheerful tune. She glided past them as if they weren't even there.

"What's with her lately?" John asked, watching his friend pull a rosebud out of her pocket and sniff it. EVE was so lost in her daydreams that she bumped into McCrea, who had only just arrived. "Oh!" EVE looked up in surprise, then attached the rosebud to McCrea's collar. "Good morning, Captain," she said brightly. Everyone looked on, dumfounded, as EVE practically danced down the corridor, singing the entire way.

"Man, I never thought I'd see the day," John said, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah, she's got it bad," VAC-U added, smiling in spite of himself.

"What? What has she got?" McCrea asked, oblivious to what was going on.

BRL-A smiled at the captain. "Isn't it obvious, sir? EVE's in love!"

McCrea plucked the rosebud from his collar, delighted. "EVE? In love?"

On Hologram Three, amidst a magnificent woodland program, M-O was pacing the forest floor, muttering to himself. "Okay, so far, so good. I don't think the captain knows." A flower petal drifted down from above to rest on his nose; M-O blew it off impatiently. "But it's not gonna be easy keeping something like this a secret for long!"

On a rock above him, EVE was stretched out, pulling the petals off a wildflower. "Ah, he loves me… hmm, he loves me not… he loves me!" she cried as he pulled the last petal off. "I knew it!"

M-O climbed up the little slope to see his friend better. "For Goodness sake, EVE, you're talking like a lovesick teenager!"

"I have to see him again - tonight!" EVE exclaimed, not even listening to M-O. "BOB-E and GO-4 can assist me!" She hopped off the rock and started off, but not before M-O grabbed the back of her. Unfortunately for M-O, he got dragged along instead.

"EVE, please! Will you get your head out of the clouds and back on this ship where it belongs?" _He's still not listening!_

"I will approach his home in the village, and then GO-4 will create a diversion to bring him outside, and then -"

M-O decided it was time to set the facts straight with EVE. "This ship is your home!" He ran to face the probe. "EVE, listen to me. Earth - it's a mess. Life on the _Axiom_ is way better than what they have down there!"

_The starlight is always brighter  
In somebody else's space  
You dream about going down there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the _Axiom  
_Such wonderful things surround you  
Just open those blue eyes_

Buy N Large_, _Buy N Large_  
There's few to no hardships  
Here on this starship, take it from me  
On Earth, they work all day  
Out in the sun, they slave away  
Down there it's boring, up here we're soaring  
_Buy N Large

_Up here, we're the best in BnL  
As off through the skies we go  
Down there, they've forgotten us now  
A few stories are all they know  
But all they're doing is dreaming  
About what it's like in space  
Despite all their plans and scheming  
They won't see probes face-to-face  
Whoa, no!_

Buy N Large_, _Buy N Large_  
Nobody tops us, beats us,  
Or stops us, makes us retreat  
While they stay put in just one place  
We're saving whole worlds out here in space  
We've got no worries, life is no hurry_

Buy N Large_, _Buy N Large_  
Since life is sweet here  
We've got the beat here naturally  
Even the youngest of robots  
They get the urge and jump on in  
We've got the spirit, you got to hear it  
_Buy N Large

_McCrea, he's in charge  
DRI-K's serving drinks  
BURN-E kicks a foe's butt  
Before they can think  
John's our M.D.  
Mary ignites hyperjump  
I rank second from the top  
I, is chief of the cleaning team  
GOL-F's sensing emotions, the yells and the screams  
People like Jeff, they're eager to please  
And EVE, you're rocking Ops!_

Buy N Large_, _Buy N Large_  
When the hyperjump high kicks into nine  
It's music to me  
What have they got, the planet's few  
We've got the best of all BnL's crews  
Each science scan here tells a new plan here  
_Buy N Large_  
Every being we know is worth seeing  
_Buy N Large_  
Those with a part here give all their hearts here  
Our crew is the finest BnL can find us  
We're a sensation, Beyond Generation  
Buy N Large!_

"EVE?" M-O looked around the hologram, but EVE was nowhere to be found. He had been so busy rocking out the house that he didn't notice EVE leave with GO-4. "Somebody's gotta nail that probe to the floor."

"M-O!" M-O whirled around to see another EVE probe flying toward him, his expression panicky. "I've been trying to signal you like crazy! Captain McCrea wants to see you right away!"

"The captain?" M-O was beginning to feel a little worried.

The EVE Probe made a wild motion for him to come along. "He says it's urgent - something about EVE!" The probe turned and ran off the hologram, leaving M-O frozen in place. To him, that only meant one thing.

"He knows!"

--

Meanwhile, McCrea was sitting in his room, studying the rosebud EVE had given him. He chuckled to himself. "Let's see now… there are many probes aboard my ship… I wonder who the lucky one could be." He was snapped out of his musings by the door chime. "Come in!"

Before he entered the room, M-O inhaled deeply. "Okay, Microbe Obliterator, don't overreact. Just stay calm." He strode into the ready room and approached McCrea's desk. "You -" he cleared his throat when it came out in a squeak. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, M-O; I'm concerned about EVE. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"

M-O tried his best to maintain his innocent act. "Peculiar?"

"Oh, you know, mooning about - daydreaming - singing to herself? You haven't noticed, then?" McCrea asked.

"Well, I - you know, I -" M-O stuttered, his cleaner beginning to ache, as it always did when he was nervous.

"M-O…" McCrea motioned for M-O to come closer. "I know you've been keeping something from me," he said, with a sly smile.

M-O gulped. Now he was beginning to sweat. "Keeping something?"

"About EVE?"

M-O's heart was pounding so hard, he was sure the captain could hear it. "EVE?" he barely managed to croak out.

"In love? Hmm?" McCrea grinned expectantly.

M-O couldn't bear it anymore; he sang like a canary. "I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen! I told her not to go near the WALL-E units; it was too big of a risk! I -"

"The WALL-E units?" McCrea's happiness for EVE turned to rage in the twinkling of an eye. "WHAT ABOUT THE WALL-E UNITS?!"

Now that the secret was out, a feeling of guilt began to settle in M-O's cleaner. "The WALL-E units?" he asked with a shrug. "Who said anything about the WALL-E units?" McCrea summoned a STU-ARD and the STU-ARD grabbed onto M-O, ordering him to tell the whole story.


End file.
